The present application is directed to surgical fasteners for attachment within a patient and, more specifically, to surgical fasteners including mechanical and osteogenic means to enhance short term and long term anchoring.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve.
Various types of implants may be implanted within a patient for various functions including to support one or more vertebral members, replace a vertebral member and/or intervertebral disc, provide motion, or strengthen the spine. Examples of implants include rods, plates, and intervertebral members.
Fasteners are used to attach the implants to the vertebral members. The fasteners may include a first section that attaches within one of the vertebral members, and a second section that engages the implant. The fasteners should attach to the vertebral member and provide a strong anchor for maintaining the position of the implant. The fasteners may provide for immediate short term anchoring at the time of insertion, and also may provide for long term anchoring over the life of the implant.